


Pretty Woman

by warboyziri



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Love Potion/Spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warboyziri/pseuds/warboyziri
Summary: Love Potion AU with Piper and Reyna."Reyna might be magically inclined to love Piper for the foreseeable future, and this might be out of their hands for once. But the war is over, the prophecies are on vacation, and neither of them really have anywhere to be right now."
Relationships: Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Pretty Woman

**Author's Note:**

> this is a re-up from an older AO3 account that I used to have but shut down because of secret reasons

This was all her mother’s fault.

Of all the things Piper had endured as a direct result of being the goddess of love and beauty’s daughter, this was the worst.

Obviously, Aphrodite maintained that she had no hand in this, but Piper knew better. The Fates had definitely decided to do _this_ thing to _her_ because she was Aphrodite’s most powerful daughter. She knew it. This was all her fucking mother’s fault.

“A _love potion_ ”, Nico cried, “You have got to be _fucking_ kidding me!”

He waited for Octavian to reply through the phone. Well, he tried to wait.

“I don’t care if the _sky_ is falling on top of your precious temple, Octavian. You get the potion out of Reyna’s blood or I’ll stuff you down Cerberus’s throat. All three of them. One by one.”

Piper could almost hear the augur whimper on the other side of the phone, which Nico ignored and hung up with a muttered curse. “This is fucked up”, he said, “Reyna is going to kill Octavian and then kill herself.”

Piper tried not to bristle. “Hey, I know I’m a hard person to love, but I’m not that repulsive.”

Nico flushed and shook his head. “No, Piper, that’s not what I-”

“I know, I’m kidding”, Piper said, patting his shoulder, “But yes, it’s fucked up. How is Reyna right now?”

“She’s okay. She’s recovering from the skirmish well. The healers want her to take a break. A change of scenery, or something.”

Piper looked out at the camp bustling about. Obviously, Long Island wasn’t an option. Reyna would grow more and more agitated instead of relaxed. Even though the Greek campers respected her, they wouldn’t accept her as one of their own. They’d seen her dark, intense side way too vividly. She was Roman, everything about her screamed it. She’d never be able to breathe here.

“Bring her to my place”, Piper heard herself saying before her mind was made up.

Nico quirked an eyebrow. “LA? I don’t think Reyna is the glamorous type.”

“Hey, it's not all like that. We have a place in Santa Monica, right on the beach. She can stay there, chill out, and she won't be too far from Berkeley so we won't have to hear her fret about leaving the camp undefended and shit.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea”, Nico said, looking amused, “But…she’s magically in love with you for the next couple of weeks. Are you gonna be able to handle that?”

Piper couldn’t answer that frankly even if she wanted to. In truth, she really had no idea what to do about this situation. She didn’t know what to think, or how to react, or how to feel, even. Reyna was under a spell that made her love Piper without her consent. It was twisted, wrong, and Piper should just avoid her until it was over. But, at the same time, the poor girl was not going to enjoy this time, especially if Piper chose to be a bitch about it. Albeit unwillingly, Reyna _would_ want to spend time with her, and magic or not, Piper cared about her enough to not make her miserable like that.

“I guess I can handle it”, Piper said in response to Nico’s question, “I mean, this isn’t a Disney movie. Love potion doesn’t necessarily have to mean moony looks and dreamy smiles. This is Reyna we’re talking about, she’s going to be an adult about it.”

“Yes, but…” Nico hesitated, “What are you going to do if she, you know, comes on to you or something? We don’t know how powerful this thing is. Reyna’s wilful, but the magic could overpower her.”

Piper squirmed under his gaze. “I…really don’t know”, she replied, “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. I mean, Reyna’s a great girl, and well, I guess I’ve considered going down that path before, but not like this! Should I be happy that she’s being forced to love me? Or be gloomy all the time and ruin everyone’s mood because she’s being _forced_ to love me? I mean, being happy would just give her obscene suggestions and being sad would make _her_ sad because she’s all about my happiness now, and, just, _ugh_!”

“Yeah, that about sums up it”, Nico said, “Ugh.”

They sat in silence for a while and Piper let the whole thing stew in her head until she was pissed enough at the universe. “You know what, fuck it”, Piper said, getting up from the bench, “I’m done being appropriate. I’m just gonna do what I feel like doing at the moment, fuck whatever I’m _supposed_ to do. When the potion wears off, Reyna will be homicidal regardless of how I behave, I can’t help that. So I’ll try to make her comfortable while we’re in this mess.”

Nico blinked at her for a few moments, and then smiled. “Now you’re talking like a hero”, he said, standing up, “that sounds great. I’ll go over to Berkeley and give Reyna the news. You can pick her up at the airport.”

“You don’t think she’ll want to stay at camp?” Piper asked.

“She will”, Nico said, “But she’s mad, tired, and enchanted against her will, so she’ll crave a stress free week or two. Also, she’ll want to see you.”

Piper tried not to blush. “Great”, she said, “Text me the flight details.”

“You want me to shadow travel you?”

"No, fuck off", Piper replied, and Nico snorted, "My flight is booked already."


End file.
